


War every night of the summer

by milkywaywide



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaywide/pseuds/milkywaywide
Summary: It crosses his mind that he should apologize for intruding but, in all honesty, there aren’t any words in his vocabulary — or in any other vocabulary, as a matter of fact — capable of encompassing just how sorry he feels.





	War every night of the summer

It takes him a while to gather up the courage to ask her to show him the scar he left her with and when he does, shy and quiet and awkward, Riza just looks at him for good 20 seconds and Roy immediately regrets it, in spite of not knowing what to tell her.

He ends up not saying anything to her. It crosses his mind that he should apologize for intruding but, in all honesty, there aren’t any words in his vocabulary — or in any other vocabulary, as a matter of fact — capable of encompassing just _how sorry_ he feels.

She sighs and gets up from her chair and crosses the room to his desk and even before he can understand what she’s doing she’s already gotten rid of her jacket and top and bra and turned around so he can look at her bare back.

He notices she doesn’t bother covering her breasts anymore, guesses it’s because he’s already seem them and thinks back to when he gave her those nasty marks all over her back; scar tissue crawling over black ink crawling over pale skin.

He can't forget burning her and her trying not to scream, trying so hard not to make any sound whatsoever, dropping to her knees, shaking and vulnerable and broken.

He remembers her puking and still doesn’t know whether it was because of pain or the smell of her burnt flesh or both. Either way, he feels like it’s not his place to, so he never asks.

He also remembers that once he was done tending to her back the best he could, Roy cradled Riza until the pain meds kicked in and she blacked out — he caught himself crying and still hopes to this day she didn’t notice it. He stayed with her for the first couple of weeks while she tried to recover: he cleaned and put ointment on her back, gave her pain and fever meds, and fed her. She was not _well_ after those two weeks but he had to go on a mission and so he had to leave her and tried his best not to think about it but failed miserably at it.

He hasn't seen it since and looking at it now makes him cry once more and all those nasty feelings come back to him, so he sobs, head down and pathetic, then Riza is comforting him, _she_ is comforting _him_ with all the pain and suffering he caused _her_ , there she is, kind as always, forgiving him for all of _this_.

Her eyes are wet as she tells him to shush, that it's okay it's okay it's okay.

It kind of helps.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if I'll read this in the future and be like "well , that's a sad puddle of drama and angst". Title's from the bit that goes "invite me to the war every night of the summer" from The National's song. Anyway, thanks for reading!!


End file.
